Un buena recompensa
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara & Niou/Kirihara (insinuado) ] Niou pide una recompensa en caso de ganar el partido contra Kirihara. Lo que no hace muy felices a ciertas personas.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi/Kirihara Akaya. Mención/Insinuación casi explícita Niou Masaharu/Kirihara Akaya.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

Inspirado en el doujinshi Teatrop (Ryoma/Kaidoh), solo una frase.

* * *

— **Si gano, deberás darme un beso.**

Todos los miembros del club de tenis del Rikkaidai escucharon la frase que había dicho uno de los de tercer año al as de segundo. Algunos voltearon a verles —con curiosidad mal disimulada— sin poder predecir la reacción del chico con cabellos de alga ante las palabras del Timador del Rikkaidai.

— **Si ganas, te lo daré.**

Y aunque hubiesen predicho algo, sin duda no hubiese sido esa respuesta. Dos de los miembros del Rikkaidai afilaron sus ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Kirihara. Demasiado descarado para su gusto. Masaharu Niou sonrió ampliamente, su sonrisa demostrando malicia.

— **No olvides esa promesa, enano.**

Kirihara soltó un bufido mientras tomaba su raqueta y se ubicaba en uno de los lados de la cancha. Niou le imitó, ubicándose en el lado de la cancha restante. Yagyuu decidió hacer de árbitro para aquel partido, dado que todos los demás estaban ocupados en su propia vida y no tenían tiempo para perderlo con un partido "amistoso" entre titulares que parecían querer tener un rato de Jugarreta.

Niou cedió el saque a Kirihara, ya que se sentía caritativo, y empezó el partido. Niou a la primera oportunidad empezó su ilusión y la forma que tomó fue la de Sanada. Una táctica correcta, por supuesto, porque Akaya se desconcentró y perdió rápidamente varios puntos. Cuando Sanada dejó de ser útil, cambio a Yukimura y pasó lo mismo. Kirihara no pudo remontar y terminó perdiendo el partido 6-3.

Kirihara suspiró, mientras soltaba su raqueta y Niou parecía tremendamente alegre. Niou se acercó felinamente a Kirihara y éste le miró con cierto interés. Niou pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Kirihara en cuanto estuvo frente a él, acercando al menor a su cuerpo y luego sonrió de lado mientras acercaba su rostro al del menor. Se suponía que sería el menor quien le besara, pero a él le gustaba manejar la situación.

Kirihara se sonrojó notoriamente, mientras Niou acercaba sus labios hasta una distancia mínima. Sin embargo, justo antes de que cumpliese la apuesta y le diese un beso al menor alguien le tiró por la camisa. Sanada parecía muy molesto cuando le ordenó a Yagyuu llevarse a Niou de su vista.

Kirihara solo vio la mueca de Niou, seguramente por verse interrumpido, antes de que en su visión apareciera un molesto Yukimura. Yukimura nunca se molestaba, mucho menos con él, pero parecía que en aquel momento tanto Seiichi como Genichirou se habían enojado.

— E**mpieza a explicar, Akaya. Y, por tu bien, espero que sea una excelente explicación. **

Akaya gimió por lo bajo, derrotado, escuchando el ultimátum que le daba Yukimura. Comenzó, pues, a explicar toda la situación. Niou se había acercado a él esa mañana, diciéndole que si ganaba le tendría que dar un beso. Aunque se ahorró la parte en la que en realidad la primera opción de Niou era "Si gano, te casarás conmigo". La primera opción fue desechada por varias razones, una de ellas que Kirihara tenía trece años y no podía casarse aun.

Les explicó que todo había sido por no sabía que cosa que había visto Niou y que quería comprobar. Seiichi comprendió que pudo haberles visto juntos y esa era su comprobación. Sanada seguía molesto, al contrario de Seiichi que ya se había calmado… la furia no iba mucho con él; sin embargo igualmente sentía deseos de retorcerle el cuello a Niou por haberse atrevido a acercarse demasiado a una de sus propiedades.

Sanada solo se calmó cuando Akaya se acercó a él, besándole suavemente en la comisura de los labios, prometiéndole que nunca más iba a aceptar una cosa como aquella y que todos sus besos serían únicamente para él y Seiichi.

Seiichi suspiró mientras iba a abrazar a Kirihara y susurraba que fuesen a tomar un café. Al ser un día semi-frío, serviría beber algún café y de hecho tanto a él como a Genichirou les gustaba el café en cualquier momento del día. Akaya puso una cara extraña, pero Seiichi le prometió que le prepararía Chocolate Caliente y Akaya aceptó feliz.

Genichirou miró a ambos y sonrió para sí mismo, si iban a casa de Seiichi a tomar el café, podría aprovechar para castigar a Kirihara. Después de todo, no le gustaba que SU novio hubiese prometido un beso a alguien. Alguien que no era él.

O Seiichi.

Pero claro, Sanada no era celoso. Que va.


End file.
